


Surrender

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Lotor Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Beating, Lotor Week, Lotor Week 2017, Other, Pain, Torture, Unbeta'ed, possible gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lotor Week Day Five: Altea/Galra





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor Week Day Five: Altea/Galra

Lotor looked down upon the Altean prisoner that had come into his clutches.    
  
Allura stared back at him, her stare hard and cold.    
  
“So, here you are, here I am. What will Voltron do without one of their legs?” Lotor mocked, leaning closer to Allura’s face.    
  
Allura let out a spit, aiming right for Lotor’s cheek but it landing in the middle of his nose. She smirked, as Lotor wiped it from his face.    
  
Lotor gave a quick smirk back, trying to play along with her joke until he stopped and kicked her side, causing her to fall on her other side and fly across the room.    
  
She let out a pained cry, the sound being music to Lotor’s ears.    
  
“You think that’s funny, Altean?” Lotor snapped, going up to the throne and sitting on it once again. “Bring her back over.”    
  
Allura was pulled up by Narti and Ezor and brought back to sit in the front of her, her face still full of pain as she wanted so badly to hold her side but her hands being bound kept her from doing so.    
  
“Unbind her,” Lotor snapped, signaling for Narti and Ezor to remove Allura’s hands from the chains.    
  
“What do you want with me?” Allura hissed as her wrists were released, using all her strength not to lunge at Lotor and try to end it all right here right now.    
  
“I don’t want you. I want Voltron,” Lotor started, coming down from his throne and getting back in her face, Allura needing to struggle harder against her will. “I want Lotor to come for you so they become mine.”    
  
Allura continued to give that angry stare, not wanting to break knowing it would only give Lotor more pleasure in having her as his prisoner.    
  
“Voltron will come for you. Sooner or later, and you’ll be dead before they get here,” Lotor smirked, turning on his heel and going back to the throne.    
  
This caused Allura’s entire expression to change to fear, Lotor completely pleased with it.    
  
“Take her out of my sight and… have your way,” Lotor twisted his hand in the air at his generals, each of them walking up to Allura and taking her out of the room.    
  
Allura kicked and pulled and tried to escape but to no avail. Acxa and Ezor stayed behind with Lotor, while Zethrid and Narti took Allura off to what anyone would call, a torture room.    
  
Lotor settled back on his throne, leaning in and placing a cheek to his palm.    
  
“Voltron, better hurry and surrender.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops :')
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
